


Wieszcząc szprotkę

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Kasia w natarciu!, Przypadkowe Fakty, a co się będę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fakt numer 4: Fakt numer 4 </p><p> </p><p>Guido z Arezzo był mnichem żyjącym w Średniowieczu, który udoskonalił zapis nutowy i wprowadził nową metodę śpiewu (obecnie znaną dobrze wszystkim gamę). Została ona ułożona z pierwszych zgłosek wierszy w hymnie do świętego Jana Chrzciciela: </p><p>Ut queant laxis <br/>resonáre fibris <br/>Mira gestórum <br/>fámuli tuórum, <br/>Solve pollúti <br/>lábii reátum. </p><p>Ze względu na problem z wyśpiewaniem ut zmienioną ją na do i aż do dziś korzysta się z tej gamy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wieszcząc szprotkę

**Author's Note:**

> Fakt numer 4: Fakt numer 4 
> 
>  
> 
> Guido z Arezzo był mnichem żyjącym w Średniowieczu, który udoskonalił zapis nutowy i wprowadził nową metodę śpiewu (obecnie znaną dobrze wszystkim gamę). Została ona ułożona z pierwszych zgłosek wierszy w hymnie do świętego Jana Chrzciciela: 
> 
> Ut queant laxis   
> resonáre fibris   
> Mira gestórum   
> fámuli tuórum,   
> Solve pollúti   
> lábii reátum. 
> 
> Ze względu na problem z wyśpiewaniem ut zmienioną ją na do i aż do dziś korzysta się z tej gamy.

— Kasia, Kasiula, kochanie — mruczy przymilnie Lena, pochylając się nad koleżanką. — Słuchaj, bo ja tutaj mam taki psikus od Młodego, i może mogłabyś...

— Nie nie mogłabym — przerywa jej Kasia i wstaje ze swojego stanowiska, wymownie odwracając się do Leny plecami. — Nie obchodzi mnie co ma Młody — fuczy na nią. — To dopiero trzecia klasa, poradzisz sobie sama. 

Lena wymija biurko, staje obok niej i wlepia w nią smutne, proszące spojrzenie, któremu Kasia nie potrafi odmówić. Niechętnie odbiera z dłoni koleżanki pomiętą kartkę z pytaniami. 

Miała zdecydowanie zbyt miękkie serce. 

— Dobra, to tak... — mówi w końcu, postukując paznokciem w kartkę. — Beethoven urodził się w Bonn, nie w Bonnie. — Lena kiwa gorliwie głową wystukując szybko esemesa z odpowiedzią dla Młodego. 

— Chopin był polakiem, nie niemcem... — Kasia przekrzywia kartkę, próbując doczytać się bazgrołów Młodego. — A gamę wprowadził Guido z Arezzo. To średniowiecze było, nie znam konkretnej daty. W ogóle nie wiem czy jest znana. W każdym wypadku ułożył ją z pierwszych zgłosek hymnu do Jana Chrzciciela, i tylko początek zamienił na "do". Albo ktoś inny to zrobił, nie wiem, nie pamiętam. — Zerka na Lenę, która wywija kciukami nad klawiaturą telefonu, próbując jakoś sensownie i w skrócie napisać Młodemu odpowiedzi. 

— On je przewidział, prawda? — pyta Kasia i składa kartkę w pół, oddając ją koleżance.

— Ta... — odpowiada Lena, wysyłając odpowiedzi. — Cholerny wieszcz mi rośnie. 

— Spytaj się go, kto wygra dzisiejszą walkę — mówi nagle Kasia i nie zważając na oburzony krzyk wyrywa telefon Lenie i szybko pisze i wysyła swoje pytanie. Na odpowiedź nie musi długo czekać, bo już po kilku sekundach unikania pazurzastych dłoni Leny telefon sygnalizuje nadejście nowego esemesa.

 _gradowski nokaut w pierwszej_

— Kurwa — mówi nadąsana i oddaje Lenie telefon, która tuli go do piersi niczym pierworodnego, a zważywszy na to, że trzymała na nim dane wszystkich klientów było to raczej trafne porównanie. — Przerżnęłam.

— A konkretnie? — dopytuje Lena, blokując telefon i chowając go w wewnętrznej kieszeni. 

— Gorzko przerżnęłam — wzdycha Kasia i wyciąga własną komórkę, żeby kazać Szymonowi napchać się ananasem. 

_NAWET SZPROTKĄ!_ — głosi esemes zwrotny i Kasia nie po raz pierwszy żałuje tego, że się z nim zakładała, bo znając życie zapomni i napcha się szprotką.

Boże, wyszła za idiotę.


End file.
